Get Your Ass
Get Your Ass is the fourth episode of season 4 and the 28th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on February 11th, 2018. Plot The episode begins on a street in Barcelona, where Robert is walking down the "Gran Via" street, which is where Andrea lives. Robert enters a bar near Andrea's house, approaches a man, puts an object in his arm and the man automatically gives Robert 20 euros. When Robert leaves, the man doesn't remember giving money to Robert, and he says: "I'm sure I had more money!". The man can't pay his drink to the bar, and the owner of the bar says: "You always do the same, you're very clueless. This time I'll forgive you because I'm your friend, but remember you have to take the money the next time you come, all right?". The man shakes his head to say yes, and leaves the bar. In a corner of the street, Robert says: "Using perception filters to steal money is fine, but now I must use a perception filter and all the resources I have to prevent Andrea from going overboard. She has already killed many innocent people, and I know that what I'll do now will cause more deaths, but it's better two than a thousand…", and takes a communicator similar to those of the Federation Starfleet. On the ship 07, suddenly 0 receives a call from Earth. 0 puts the call on the screen, and it turns out that it's Robert, who says: "I want to speak with you, but mostly with 22. Where is he?" and 0 says: "Precisely now he's on a mission on Teremedó, due to the destruction of two stars of Teremedó that Andrea has caused, the planet is unstable: Lludne and Jekrumedó have been destroyed, and that's why Teremedó has lost the rotation on its axis. From now on in one part of the planet it will always be at night and the other part of the planet will always be illuminated. Therefore, in one part of the planet the temperature is rising and in the other part the temperature is lowering. 22 has gone to Teremedó to help the inhabitants located in zones with a very high or very low temperature, since they must relocate the affected population…" and Robert interrupts saying: "I know, the planet is a chaos, I think it's wise to say a spoiler: a third of the Teremedosian population will die!". 0 says: "What?", and Robert says: "Can you beam me aboard the 07?". 0 says: "Why do you want to come with us now? 22 won't be back for a long time", but Robert says that he wants to be in the 07 until 22 returns. Meanwhile, on Teremedó, 22 is in Noyó, where the temperature reaches 42ºC. He's gathering a group of inhabitants to take them to some shuttles, and he tells a co-worker: "I don't know where we'll put all these people…". The co-worker has just gathered everyone, and closes the doors of the shuttle leaving many more people in a queue, waiting to enter another shuttle. People are thirsty, and want to drink water. 22 tells everybody: "Calm down!", but people continue to scream. 22 says: "They're Teremedosians and seem humans…", and then he tells his co-worker: "I'll teleport myself to the other side of the planet, I want to see how the cold of the eternal night is going, you must stay here taking care of the citizens of Noyó, all right?" The co-worker says: "Wi, poṭs marḣá". 22 is teleported with a mobile teleporter, and appears at a point in a city covered with ice, and it's night. He can't see anything, since many lampposts are fused. 22 is cold, and says: "A great change for my body. My parents don't know I'm here, but they'll notice if I get sick from the temperature changes!". Then 22 gets a call from the 07, and 0 tells him that Robert is on board. 22 says: "Beam me up", and 0 beams him to the ship 07. On the 07, 22 says: "Robert, now I must go home or my parents will notice that I'm not here, tell us what you want but today we won't do anything. All right?". Robert says: "I knew you'd say this. I want to do a mission with you: we must go to Regent Andrea's burrow and stop her once and for all. If you want, we can do it tomorrow, but tomorrow come here and get your ass!", and 22 says: "Very well, now I'll go down to my house. Teremedó is a shit because of Andrea…". 22 leaves, and Robert says: "You too, get your ass and tell me where I can stay while I'll be on this ship. You have place, right?", and 0 says: "We don't know if it's wise to have you on board, since you're…". Robert interrupts him saying: "Your brother, 0. I'm Josep Maria, but regenerated. I'm him but older. Why are you afraid of me?" and 0 says: "We know that you've changed, you're different from my original brother. You steal, you skip any rule, and also regeneration has changed you. I know my brother very well, and even though he'll be what you are, you're very different!". Robert says: "0 who always jokes, now speaks as if he were the most serious guy in the world. Believe me, I've changed, yes, but I'm still the former admiral of Earth, Josep Maria 27. And I know that I'll still change much more, a much longer life awaits me…". The next day, 22 teleports to the 07, and says: "We can do the mission now, get to work!". The crew of the 07 goes to Regent Andrea's burrow to stop her, and they go with a shuttle to her house. With Robert's help, they use perception filters to prevent people from seeing them and make a hole in the street in front of her house with the phasers. 0, Rutitto and Maray come down from the shuttle and get into the burrow, while 22 and Carla control the mission from the ship FEF 07. When the three officers enter the burrow, they find that Andrea attacks them with simulated Daleks, some beings from the television series “Doctor Who”. The Federation Starfleet officers divide, avoid the Daleks' attacks and get to enter the main room of the burrow. But Andrea isn't here, and discovers that she has put bombs as a trap to kill them. Everyone leaves, but while they're coming out of the burrow, Andrea appears and with a new weapon shoots Rutitto and Maray with a single shot, and they die. 0 wants to help them, but seeing that he can't do anything, he escapes with the shuttle and returns to he 07. The burrow explodes. In the 07, 22, 0 and Carla mourn the death of their friends, and with rage 22 says that they'll defeat Andrea anyway. In the meeting room of the 07, 22 gets angry with Robert, and says: "You knew that they would die!". Robert says: "First: we don't have to change the history. They had to die in this same mission, and they have. Second: their death has been significant, because thanks to our mission Andrea's burrow has been destroyed along with all her high-tech devices, and she has had to leave without any thing that could finish destroying Teremedó. She has to start from scratch!". 0 says: "You said that a third of the Teremedosian population will die, right?" and Robert says: "On your planet you can't do anything to save everybody, there's no place for everyone in the habitable area. What are you waiting for, magic?". 22 says: "The coalition between Andrea and Alxy Frankz, what will happen?", and Robert says: "Spoilers". 22 says: "Come on, man, not now, shit!", and Robert says: "Will you spend the whole meeting scolding me because you're enraged by the loss of your friends?". 22 says: "This meeting is over. You can go back to your places, I'll go home. Robert, get your ass!", and Robert says: "I know you do it to imitate me, but you won't be able to avoid saying this in the future…". 22 says: "Fuck you, get out of my ship!", and Robert says: "Our ship. We're the same person, do you remember?". 22 says: "Are you leaving?" and Robert says: "Sure, impatient…" and activates an object with which he teleports himself to Earth. 22 says: "We had the shields up!"… On Earth, Mila goes to a house on an abandoned street in Castelldefels, afraid of this place. But she's happy, because she has an appointment with Penélope Cruz and her director, to fulfil her role in a television series where Mila will be one of the protagonists. But this is all a trap made by Andrea, and everything's fake. Mila knocks on the door, the director comes out and says: "I wanted to see you!". The director takes Mila inside the house, where unlike the abandoned exterior, the interior is full of luxuries. Penélope Cruz appears, and says: "We must hide our studies in an area that seems abandoned, so nobody will suspect that we're here. Come with my director!", And the director says: "I'll fix your up to film the first scene, we must start today or we won't have time to film it all before the premiere of our series. Come with me!". The director takes Mila to a dressing room, puts make-up on her face and prepares clothes that the character will wear. Then the director takes Mila to the filming room, but there's no camera there, there are only some strange tools and a bed. The director tells Mila: "Trust me, lie down on the bed and it'll be all right…". Mila does it, and the director sleeps her… The director takes off the camouflage and reveals that he's Andrea, and Penélope Cruz also takes off the camouflage and reveals that she's Melina. They both laugh, kiss, and Melina says: "We have Mila where we wanted!". Andrea says: "I have to tell you that I didn't expect that your sister's counterpart was so stupid, she's very innocent and easy to fool!". Melina says: "What will we do now?" and Andrea says: "Release her. She won't remember anything from the brain surgery room, and she'll also believe that she has recorded a scene from the fake series with us. Come on, let's put on our camouflage again!", and the two of them are transformed again into Penélope Cruz and her director. The director presses a button, the cables attached to Mila's head are removed from her head and Mila wakes up. Mila says: "I really liked the scenes we filmed!", and the director says: "You've done very well, you have talent for this. Next week we'll do more work, now you can go home. Do you want me to accompany you to the door?". Mila says: "Yes, come with me if you wish", and the director and Penélope Cruz accompany Mila to the door. Mila says goodbye to the two impostors, returns home and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Mou el cul es:Mueve el culo fr:Bouge ton cul gl:Move o cu it:Muovi il culo pt:Mexe esse cu ro:Mişcă-ţi fundul ru:Шевели задницей